Hello
by MusicIsMyLover
Summary: A new girl and boy have moved into Anubis house. One of which is Fabian's cousin but does Jerome fall for her? Is Fabian being over protective? Jerome/OC
1. Chapter 1

No one's pov

It was a few months into the new year of the school. Anubis house was expecting two new residents soon, in a few hours or even earlier to be exact. A new boy and a new girl. Mick and Eddie were in Nina and Amber's room helping Trudy put the new girls' bed together. "No, that piece goes there." Eddie told Mick. "The instructions say it goes there." Trudy said. Eventually after all the bickering and arguing the bed was made. "Right boys, now back downstairs to make the new boy's bed." Trudy said. Eddie and Mick let out a big sigh. "Oh I'm only joking. Victor made it when you were having breakfast." She added. They smiled in relief.

It was noon and everyone was having lunch, then someone knocked on the door. Trudy walked up to the door and opened it. "Hello honey," she said. "You must be Juliet. Come in." And with that everyone walked into the hallway to meet the new resident. Then Fabian saw her. "Juliet?" he asked with a smile on his face. "Fabian!" she said and they hugged. "It's been forever." they said in unison. "Umm, are you going to introduce us?" Amber asked. "Oh yeah." He said in reply. "Everyone this is Juliet my cousin. Juliet this is Amber, Mara, Patricia, Joy, Mick, Eddie, Jerome, Alfie and this is Nina." He finished. "So is this the Nina you have a massive crush on?" she asked. He blushed. "Actually they go out and I call them Fabina." Amber said. "Okay, so who am I rooming with?" Juliet asked. "You're rooming with Amber and I. Do you need any help with your cases?" Nina asked. "Yeah, sure."Juliet replied, she picked up two of her bags Nina picked up one and Amber took the smallest bag she could find. Then they went up the staircase.

Jerome pov

I watched Juliet walk up the stairs as everyone else went back into the dining room. I have only known her for a few minutes but there was just something about her. I walked back into the dining room and sat in my spot. "So Rutter is your cousin anything like you?" I asked Fabian. "Actually, she's kind of a mix of different personalities." He said. "What do you mean?" Alfie asked. "Is she like an alien or something?" he continued. "Well, she is smart, sporty, likes shopping, likes music the artsy kind of things, funny and kind of like Jerome." He said. "Sounds like Jerome's kind of girl." Joy said and I could see she felt bad after saying it. She saw Mara look down, you see she broke up with me over the summer and she still feels a bit guilty over it. "Anyway, when's the new boy getting here?" I asked trying to get the conversation going.

Juliet pov

I finished packing and was on my way down the stairs when I bumped into someone. "Oh sorry." He said and I looked up to see a tall boy with blonde hair. "Oh it was my fault." I said and he picked up my notebook and read the cover. "Songs, Pranks and Diary." He said and I snatched it off of him. "Sorry I said some things have got to stay private." I said and looked up at him. "Fair enough." He replied. "Jerome, isn't it?" I asked. He nodded "The one and only." He said. "Well I would love to read through you're book of pranks one day. How about tonight after dinner." He said. I smirked; he seemed like a nice guy and a fellow prankster. "Sounds like a date." I said and walked into the living room.

Fabian pov

I walked out of the kitchen and I saw Jerome and Juliet talking and laughing. "Well I would love to read through you're book of pranks one day. How about tonight after dinner." He said. I clenched my fists, was he asking my cousin out? I'm so confused. "Sounds like a date." She said and left. I walked over to Jerome. "Hey Jerome, can I talk to you?" I asked "What do you want Rutter?" he said. "It's about Juliet. She's fragile." I said. "Isn't every girl fragile?" he asked. "Yeah but she's special. It can only take seconds before her heart starts breaking. When I told her I was going to a boarding school, she broke down into tears. So she fills her little heart breaks with all these hobbies." I said. "Please Fabian; I have no intention on hurting her or even her falling for me." He replied. "You know I can still hear you guys. Stop talking about me." We heard Juliet shout.


	2. Chapter 2

Jerome pov

Juliet and I were sitting on the sofa after dinner; she was showing me the pranks part of her book. "No way, you didn't actually do that Fabian!" I said ready one of her pranks. She smiled; although her braces were in the way her smile was beautiful. "Believe it or not but it is 100% true" she said, Eddie walked into the room. "What's 100% true?" he asked. "Oh nothing important." Juliet said. There was a knock on the door. "That must be the new boy." Eddie said and slumped out of his seat to answer the door but Trudy had beaten him to it. Juliet and I walked into the hallway. "Hi I'm Juliet." She said to the new boy. He was tall but not as tall as me; he has brown hair about the same length as Fabian and looks quite normal. "Hey I'm Niall!" he replied. "You're rooming with Jerome and Alfie" Trudy said and pointed to me "This is Jerome." "Hi, I'll show you the way." I said and he followed. I showed him his bed and left him to unpack.

Nina pov

Amber and I were sitting in our bedroom I was helping her with her homework. She isn't that good at math but neither am I but I am a bit better than her as she put it. "Why do I even need to learn about percentages?" she asked then Juliet walked in. "What are you guys talking about?" she asked. "Well Amber complaining about math." I said. "What part of math is she complaining about?" she asked. "Percentages." I said. "Okay, let me think. There is a sale on at Topshop and you see a dress you like and it's in the sale. The original price is £36 and you get 25% off. What is the end price?" she said. I saw amber scribble some calculations on a scrap piece of paper. "Twenty seven pounds." Amber said. I checked it on the calculator. "Amber, you're right." I said "Yay! Now I understand, wow this is so easy." Amber said.

"So Juliet, what are you into?" Amber asked. "Fabian was describing you earlier. You seem to have a lot of different hobbies." I said. "What bad things did he say?" Juliet asked. "Well he said you were like Jerome." Amber said. "What's bad about that?" Juliet replied "He's nice." Wait did someone just say that about Jerome, well there is a first time for everything. "Oh, the new boy's here if you want to meet him. He's downstairs I think." She added and with that Amber was downstairs in a flash.


	3. Chapter 3

Niall pov

"Hi I'm Amber!" I heard a voice and turned around there was a blonde girl standing there. "Umm, Hi I'm Niall." I said. "So your kind of cute." She said and Alfie (who I met earlier) let out a loud fake cough. "Oh Alfie you know your my boyfriend and that I love you." She said and sat down next to him. Another girl walked in with Juliet, "Hi I'm Nina." She said and sat down next to Amber. "Hi I'm Niall." I said again. I met everyone else after that then I think it was Victor made a small speech about a pin dropping or something like that and I went to my new room.

~3 days later~

Jerome pov

"Alfie listen aliens don't cause bad things to happen." I tried explaining to Alfie about the hundredth time and then Juliet walked in. "Hiya." She said and sat down. "Hey Juliet, found Romeo yet?" Alfie asked and then she looked at me then back at Alfie. "No." She replied and smiled then sat down and opened her notebook. "Ah the famous notebook." I said and she laughed. "So what are you writing about songs, pranks, life?" I asked and she looked up. "Well I haven't got any ideas for a song, I haven't got to know anyone that well to prank them so life it is." She said and started writing in it. I walked up behind her to snatch the book. She was writing something, I snatch it. "Dear diary, I know Jerome is sneaking up behind me, I've only known him for a few days and he's predictable." I read out from the diary. Juliet had a smirk on her face. "I would never write in my diary down here." She said. "Juliet, would you like to go out some time?" I asked then Rutter rushed in. "No, no Juliet you are not going out with Jerome." He said. "Fabian, I'm not 13 anymore I can make my own choices." She said. "Jerome, I'll talk to you later. Fabian; stop babying me." She added and walked out the room. "Wait a go Rutter" I said. "Oh shut it Clarke." He said and walked out.

Juliet pov

I ran up to my room. Nina and Amber were out so I decided it was time to let the tears run out. God I wish he would stop babying me. I actually hurts me, first he tells him not to ask me out now he's 'forbidding' me from seeing him. Sometimes I really do feel like I am Juliet a character written by Shakespeare and he hasn't yet had the idea to write Romeo into the story, or has he? Is Fabian the person keeping me from my Romeo but who would Romeo be? Jerome, no not Jerome I've barely know him it can't be. I fell asleep for about an hour or something. Then Jerome walked into my room. "Juliet, Juliet you need to wake up." He said and I woke up. "What time is it?" I asked. "6 o'clock. It's time for dinner." He said and we went into the dining room.

Amber pov

Jerome and Juliet walked into the dining room. "So I heard about you and Juliet from Alfie. I'm calling you guys Jerliet." I said to Jerome. "Please Amber don't get excited about this relationship when I don't even think it's going to happen." He said and continued eating his dinner.


End file.
